Get a Grip
by Meilodi
Summary: Everyone dreams of falling in love, but when Lily Evans find herself falling for the last person she would willingly fall for, she has to fight for it. Lily/James. Not my best work, but please read it.


**New one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Get a Grip

"Lily, Lily, Lily!"

"Huh, what?"

"I thought you've fallen asleep or something, what were you looking at anyways?" Alice asked, moving her head to where Lily's was a few moments ago,

"Nothing! I was looking at nothing!"

"Really?" Alice tilted her head and tried to look over Lily's shoulders,

"It's really nothing, let's go." Lily grabbed Alice by the shoulders, turned her around, and walked her away.

She glanced back and signed in relief that he hasn't seen her looking at him, that would've been embarrassing.

This has been happening quite a lot lately, daydreaming and staring at that particular boy.

"Get a grip on yourself!" Lily said, pulling at her hair, slumped against the wall, "He's a senseless, stupid, brat! What do you see in him?"

"Hey Evans," the very last person Lily wants to see sidled up, leaning against the wall on his side she he's facing her, "Who is that 'him' you are talking about?"

"That's none of your business." Lily stalked away, even though the voice inside her head screamed at her to stay and put her hands in his ever so messy hair, and that smirk, oh the smirk!

"What is wrong with her lately? I've never seen her so... lost?" James said to himself,

"Well, some people call it falling, but in her case, I would say she's fighting." Alice said, leaning against the wall on the other side of James.

"How on earth do you walk so quietly? I didn't hear you coming," James accused, "And what do you mean by falling and fighting?"

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself." Alice smiled mischievously, and left, leaving a dumbstruck James in her wake.

"Lily Evans, what is wrong with you!" Lily scolded herself in front of the bathroom mirror, "He's a brat! You hate him! Why are you thinking about him all the time?"

"Lily? What are you doing in there?" James knocked on the bathroom door, "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody!" Lily yelled, then smacked her hands on her mouth, "It's my turn to use the bathroom, wait for your turn!"

"OK OK," James said, and she heard his footsteps leave the bathroom door.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked herself, knowing that she won't get an answer. She leaned against the wall, the slid down to sit on the floor, "Get a grip! You are not falling for him. Not in a million years!"

"Lily."

"Wh..what?"

Alice looked at Lily with a slightly concerned look on her face,

"Are you feeling OK lately?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"You keep on signing and sometimes you even swoon, are you feeling fine?"

"I swoon? I'm OK, thank you for asking though." Lily said, and turned to stare at her waffled.

_No!_ She wanted to yell, _I am not OK! I keep thinking about him, I can't make it stop. Make it stop, make it stop, I cannot fall for him!_

Alice smiled knowingly, then shrugged, chuckling to herself. Turning to Frank, who watched the whole thing with a raised eyebrow,

"Do you think she's finally going to give in to him?"

"Maybe, but she's so stubborn that she'll probably keep denying it to herself until she dies."

"Well, I think it's about time we tell him that his hard work has finally paid off."

"Well, I think that we should interrogate Lily first."

"Be my guest, Alice." Frank said, and pecked Alice as she clambered over the bench and chase Lily into the common room.

"So, Lily."

"What?" Lily said, looking up from her book.

"What do you think about James?"

"James? Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere, just wondering. He stopped asking you out at the beginning of seventh year, right?"

"Yeah. But he's still an absolute brat! Childish, immature, and completely senseless brat!" Lily spat out the words like they're unwanted seasonings in a pie.

_No, what are you saying?_ the voice inside Lily's head screamed, _He's so handsome, and his smirk... Merlin, his smirk, and when the wind runs through his hair, I would do anything to run my hand through that mop of jet black hair..._

"An absolute brat." Lily repeated for good measure,

"Oh, Lily. Stop lying to yourself. If you like him, tell him."

"I do not like him!" Lily yelled, and stormed out the portrait hole.

_You do like him_, The voice said,

"Shut up."

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said, and slumped on the couch beside him,

"What?"

"I think it's time."

James turned to look at his friend, then bolted out the door. Sirius smiled to himself before rushing out after his friend.

"Lily? Lily!" James shouted, running through the hallways, "Have you seen Lily?"

"Oh my god, what does he want?"

"Oh Lily, hi Lily!"

"Hi James."

_Oh, why is he smiling, why is he smiling? I never noticed, but his eyes are so deep... His hair..._

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

_His hair is so messy looking, and I can't believe it can look so good... Wait, what did he say?_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Lily, I said will you go out with me?"

_Yes! Say yes! No, say something funny, but don't seem to eager_.

"uh...sure."

_Didn't I tell you to say something funny?_

"Shut up."

"Huh?" James seems confused even though there's a giant grin plastered on his face,

"Nothing. When?"

"I told you that she's been falling for him, actually, it's more like fighting." Alice said to the remaining Marauders except Peter, who probably got himself a girlfriend, or so told by Sirius, who found a strand of long blonde hair on his sweater

"You're right. Lily does seem not like herself lately." Remus said.

And the two boys and one girl watched Lily and James walk down the hallway.

**What do you thing? REVIEW**


End file.
